unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Morgan Harrington
Real Name: Morgan Dana Harrington Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Charlottesville, Virginia Date: October 17, 2009 Case Details: Twenty-year-old Morgan Harrington was a sophomore at Virginia Tech. On October 17, 2009, she and three friends drove to the John Paul Jones Arena at the University of Virginia in Charlottesville for a Metallica concert. During the opening act's performance, she left to go to the bathroom and ended up outside of the arena. However, she was not allowed back in because of their "no re-entry" policy. She called her friends and told them that she would get a ride home. Witnesses reported seeing her hitchhiking on a nearby bridge at around 9:30PM. She was never seen alive again. Morgan's purse, containing her identification and phone, was later found in an RV lot at the University of Virginia. Three months later on January 26, 2010, her remains were discovered by a farmer in a remote area on the Anchorage Farm, about ten miles from the arena. Although the cause of death was not released to the public, her parents were told that it was very violent and that bones were broken. Her mother later confirmed that she had been raped as well. In April of 2010, forensic tests confirmed that a Pantera t-shirt found about a mile from the arena belonged to Morgan. DNA testing also connected Morgan's murder to the unsolved abduction and sexual assault in Fairfax in September of 2005. Suspects: DNA evidence connected Morgan's murder to a 2005 rape wherein the victim survived. She described her assailant as a twenty-five to thirty-five-year-old African-American male, 5'9" to 6'0", 180-220 lbs, with a beard and mustache. He remains unidentified. Extra Notes: This case was uploaded to the Unsolved Mysteries website on August 29, 2014. The people interviewed in the video are Morgan's parents, Gil and Dan Harrington. Morgan's case was also profiled on Disappeared. Results: Solved. In September of 2014, a University of Virginia student named Hannah Graham went missing after going to a restaurant outside the campus with friends. A few weeks later, police identified a suspect in her case, an African-American male named Jesse Matthew. He was identified on surveillance video as the last person to be seen with her. He was arrested a week after she vanished and charged with her kidnapping. On September 29, 2014, it was announced that DNA evidence linked Matthew to Morgan's murder and the 2005 Fairfax rape. In October of 2014, Hannah's remains were located on an abandoned property in nearby Albemarle County. In February of 2015, he was charged with her murder. In June of 2015, he was convicted of rape in the 2005 case. In September of 2015, he was also charged with Morgan's abduction and murder. In March of 2016, he pleaded guilty to Hannah and Morgan's murders. He was sentenced to life in prison. Links: * Original Unsolved Mysteries Video - 8/29/14 * Unsolved Mysteries Update Video - 9/29/14 * Morgan Harrington on Wikipedia * Virginia Tech Student Morgan Dana Harrington Disappears From Concert * Police: Dental Records Identify Harrington * Medical examiner rules Harrington's death a homicide * Parents Say Tips, Clues Emerging Rapidly In Tech Student's Death * Forensic clue helps police link second case to missing Va. student arrest * New DNA Information In Morgan Harrington Case * Morgan Harrington Killing: Jesse Matthew Charged in Death of Student * Matthew indicted for murder in killing of Va. Tech student * Matthew in court for murder of Tech student * Suspect pleads to slayings of 2 students * Jesse Matthew Jr. pleads guilty to killing Hannah Graham, Morgan Harrington * Jesse Matthew’s family pleaded with him to help locate victim * Man convicted of murdering Virginia college students Hannah Graham and Morgan Harrington has cancer * Morgan Harrington at Find A Grave ---- Category:Virginia Category:2009 Category:Murder Category:Abduction Category:Disappearances Category:Web Exclusive Category:Solved